Homecoming
by greaterthanthree
Summary: After the war, Sasuke longs to return home.


This is the first fanfiction I ever actually wrote. Please use this as an opportunity to be brutally honest.

Pretty much everything I know about Naruto, I learned from Dreaming of Sunshine by Silver Queen. Look it up, read it, it's awesome. It only exists on FanfictionNet, much to my dismay, so find it there.

This was beta'd by the amazing readingislifeblood, who only exists of wattpad. The omake is dedicated to her, as she is after me about me not watching _Casablanca_.

I do not own Naruto. If I did, the end would probably make more sense.

* * *

Sasuke stood in a forest so like the one by his home. He felt…lost. Without direction or purpose. Just…lost. The war was over, his brother was dead, even Tobi or Madara or Obito or whoever he was, was gone. Sasuke was now truly the last of the Uchihas. He was alone, just as that boy, the one whose name he would not think, always was. At least the boy had friends now. He had the girl and the man and everyone else in Konoha. The boy had all of them, all the ones Sasuke _would not_ think about. But they forced themselves into his mind any way. There was the boy, with his bright yellow hair and clear blue eyes, altogether too bright for a ninja, even without the vibrant orange he always wore and his hyper-active nature.

"Naruto." The name forced itself from Sasuke's throat like a strangled cry.

Then there was the girl. With her soft pink hair and gentle green eyes, she really was beautiful. And incredibly kind, while still a fearsome shinobi.

"Sakura." This time, the name came as a whisper, willingly and seeming to hesitate on Sasuke's lips.

Last there was the man. He always seemed so careless, but truly he was the best shinobi Sasuke had ever met. The man had taught him everything, even how to have friends.

"Kakashi-sensei." The name was like that of an old friend, even the "sensei" part, though Sasuke had never used it.

With that, Sasuke made a fateful decision: he would return to Konoha, to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. They could kill him, imprison him, anything, it didn't matter. Because, even after everything that had happened, it was still Sasuke's home. He had been born there, and, if he was allowed, he would die there.

The trip to Konoha was short, only a few miles, but even if it had been halfway around the world, Sasuke wouldn't have cared. His heart felt light, lighter than it had since before the Massacre, as though the decision to return home had taken a load off his chest. It wasn't long before the forest looked truly familiar. After that it was moments before there were signs of patrols and genin camps. Signs that only a very experienced shinobi who knew the ways of Konoha _and_ was looking for them would see.

"Halt. State your name and business." Startled, Sasuke turned to the sound. It was one of the chunin from Konah.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I am," here Sasuke paused for the briefest of moments, considering how to continue. "Coming home."

"Right," the chunin said, raising one eyebrow. "You're a missing-nin that just decided to come back. Want to rethink that answer?"

"Really, I am. I just couldn't bear to stay away any longer."

"Ok, that's it. I'm taking you to the Hokage. He can deal with you."

The chunin led Sasuke into the village. It was surprisingly similar to how it had been when he left, considering that it had been completely destroyed and rebuilt. Civilians still walked the streets side by side with shinobi, children still went to the Academy, and merchants still sold their wares on the bright streets. Sasuke smiled slightly when they passed Ramen Ichiraku; he half expected to see Naruto there. Yes, this was still the same village. The question was, was he the same Sasuke?

As they neared the Hokage tower, Sasuke wondered idly who the Hokage was. It couldn't still be Tsunade; the chunin had called the Hokage a "he". Yet, on the mountain, there were only five faces: Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze, and Tsunade. There was no sixth head, so who could it be? Whoever it was, Sasuke hopped he would be allowed to stay, even if it was only to be killed.

At the foot of the Hokage tower, the chunin approached the guard outside the door. The two had a short conversation in tones too low for Sasuke to hear.

"Come on, let's go," the chunin called, ushering Sasuke up the steps of the Hokage tower. "The Hokage doesn't see just anyone without some delay."

"Then why is he seeing me right now?" Sasuke wondered.

"How should I know? I just mentioned your name and we were hurried up. You should be the one that knows."

They walked slowly up the steps, or so it seemed to Sasuke. He had been so confident before, but now he was worried beyond belief. _What if they kick me out? What if they don't let me stay? What if I came all this way for nothing?_ These thoughts raced through his mind as they neared the Hokage's office.

As they entered the room, Sasuke looked at the ground, unable to look at the man who would decide his fate.

"I thought I said that no one was to disturb me at this hour," said the voice that Sasuke assumed belonged to the Hokage.

"I'm sorry, but the ninja down stairs said to come up here immediately," responded the chunin.

"There is absolutely no reason…" The voice stopped. When it started again, there was different tone to it. "Is that who I think it is?"

The new note of the Hokage's voice made Sasuke think. It was eerily familiar. It was a voice associated with large smiles, loud voices, and only one person. He looked up.

There it was; the bright orange jumpsuit, the bright yellow hair, the bright blue eyes, the face ready to burst into a huge grin. "Naruto?" disbelief colored Sasuke's voice.

"Sasuke." The word was a statement, devoid of feeling. Then, suddenly, the Hokage took a step forward. "Sasuke!" This time the word was full of emotions overlapping until it was impossible to tell what they were. The Hokage, who really was Naruto, embraced his old friend and teammate. "You came back!"

"Yes." The single word carried a thousand messages. It was "I'm sorry", "I missed you", "I was wrong to leave", "What about everyone else?", "Can you ever forgive me?", and countless others.

As Sasuke returned Naruto's embrace, the Hokage said, "You will stay. You will be left alone as much as you wish. You will be allowed to serve Konoha or not as you choose, but you will stay." The tone in his voice left no room for argument.

"Thank you," Sasuke murmured. And then, as he and the man embraced, they began to cry.

* * *

Omake:

"Sasuke," Naruto said, "This looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Sasuke gave the Hokage a blank look.

"You… You have seen _Casablanca_ , right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook head mutely. Naruto straightened and pointed at the door.

"Get. Out."

* * *

3


End file.
